


Bond of Destiny

by Biwood



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwood/pseuds/Biwood
Summary: It is a story about reincarnation of Merlin and Arthur*Modern AU*Since the background of the characters are different, their personality may be a little bit different from the TV seriesArthur has become a warlock when merlin is a normal student who has lost all the memory between him and ArthurArthur needs to call Merlin's memory so that they can protect the world from the evil.What will Arthur do?Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1:Thousand Years

Foreword:Fate

 

That was a quiet night.Countless snowflakes were floating in the air,beautiful as the fallen angels—pure in the air,polluted on the ground.No one can stop them from turning into the dirt.That's the destiny.The rule of the world.Nothing can change it,even magic.Most of the people around the world were so vain,attempting to change it,they even didn't believe in magic.Although magic was forgotten by the majority,there were still some warlocks in the world,practising it secretly.They believed in fate because they understood how powerless human could be in front of it.

  Arthur opened his eyes,with a few drops of sweat dropping from his chin.There were tears running down his face.They blended well into one,like what his soul used to be with another soul.Once they met,they were one.They were incomplete without each other.Arthur had dreamt about him every night since he was small.It was a story without ending.It was a legend of a great king and his most loyal servant.It was a secret between two men.He missed him very much.He lost his soul without another part of him.But tonight,he knew that everything would change.

  There was the ending in his dream,it was different from the past.He could feel that his blood started to flow with his heartbeat again.He would be complete again.That's the destiny,like the moon phases—people separate and meet again,being incomplete and complete again.

  "Merlin..."he murmured,repeating the name again and again.

 

Chapter 1:Thousand Years--The purest love flies through thousand years,just for you

 

"Emrys! Wake up! We 're late! It's almost 8.10a.m!"a young boy with tangled dark hair was screaming at another boy's ear."  
"Erm...no...Mordred...just give me one more minute..."the boy changed his position on the bed,for sleeping in a more comfortable way.  
"Hell no! Emrys,GET UP NOW!" the boy roared as loudly as he could.  
Merlin jumped from his bed and looked at Mordred with his watery eyes, "What time is it now?"  
Mordred sighed, "8.15a.m.Do you know how many times I've shouted at you, to wake you up?"  
"One,or maybe two times..."  
"Are you deaf? I've called you for over five times!" Mordred said with his husky voice, "Just be quick,we're late for school."  
"School?" Merlin blinked at the younger boy.  
After Merlin freshened up,they rushed to the school with pieces of toast in their mouths.  
"So-don, Mordred! I-con-beath!" Merlin said with over a half piece of toast in his mouth.  
"Well," Mordred swallowed the last bite of his toast, "Just take the toast away from your mouth before talking to me."  
Merlin removed the toast, "I said,I couldn't breath when I was running so fast with the toast in my mouth.But if I don't eat it before arriving the school..."  
"So I'll take it."Mordred took Merlin's toast and put it in his mouth.  
"Thanks."  
They kept running until they arrived at the school.  
"I'll be room 102,if you need me,just come here. See you later."Mordred smiled.  
"OK.See you later."

 

   The class teacher of Merlin's class was a stunning young woman with wavy dark hair. "Are you Merlin? You must have got lost. I won't punish you for being late.Just be relaxed and introduce yourself to your new classmates." Morgana said gently. She was elegant like a royal of middle age.  
   Merlin nodded and walked into the middle of the room, "Good morning. I'm Merlin."  
   At the same time, Arthur's light blue eyes snapped open,looking straight towards Merlin's eyes. From his eyes,Merlin could see longing,ecstasy,and something complicated that Merlin couldn't understand. Merlin shivered,there was too much in his eyes,too much that he couldn't afford. 'The blond seems to know me.Have I met him? No,absolutely no.But why does he look at me like that,like a long lost friend?' Merlin questioned,but he didn't say anything.He just moved his eyes away from the strange boy.  
    "Merlin,maybe you can sit next to Guinevere?" Morgana pointed at the seat next to Gwen, "Gwen,take him around at the recess and let him familiarise here, please."  
    "OK." Gwen smiles to the boy with big ears,her new neighbor.  
    "Let's start our lesson now.Turn to page 302..."  
    Arthur couldn't focus on the lesson.His eyes and heart were focusing on the new boy.He felt that he became complete again ,like a thousand years ago.


	2. Chapter 2:Nice to Meet You

Chapter 2 :Nice to Meet You -- The most painful thing is not waiting, but saying "Nice to meet you" to you as a stranger

"Ding-Don! Ding-Don!"As the recess bell rang, Arthur rushed towards Merlin as a panther which had locked on its target.  
"Gwen, let me show Merlin around.I'm sure that Merlin would be happy with it, right ? Merlin."He stared at Merlin.  
"It's very kind of you, Arthur."Gwen smiled.  
Arthur showed his brightest and biggest smile to Gwen, and took Merlin out of the room.Merlin couldn't even pronounce a word when the odd boy took him away.He gave Gwen a look but she just shrugged in reply.  
As they were walking down the corridor, Merlin tried to look around and familiarize the new environment  
,but a cluster of girls who were screaming for 'Arthur' blocked the view.He started to regret that he didn't say anything to reject the boy.  
Suddenly, Arthur held Merlin's hand and led him to run through the girls.When he stopped, Merlin found that there were trees being around them instead of these screaming girls.  
"I miss the days that I was running with you.We ran through difficulties and dangers together.I can't stand with the life without you, Merlin.I have dreamt about the old days at every night..."  
"Wait a minute, you seem to know me and have lots of things going to talk,"Merlin gasped,"But I really don't have any idea of what you're talking about, even your face."  
"You're kidding. Aren't you?"  
"No,I'm serious."Merlin frowned.He had thought again and again, trying to search the blond in his mind.But he really hadn't met Arthur.  
"Come on.It's not funny!"  
"I've never met you.I'm quite sure about that."  
"What..I'm your king, how can you forget it?"  
"King? Is it something like cosplay or what?"  
Arthur's eyes were filled with disbelief,"Me, King Arthur Pendragon, order you, Merlin, to be honest and stop joking around!"  
"Who do you think you are? The king? How can you order me? You're just my classmate."Merlin was puzzled that Arthur was serious to the 'memory' which didn't seem to be true.  
"Merlin, I know that I used to be bossy, ordering you to do this and that.But you're the only friend I have, I can't bare to lose you..."  
"I can swear that I REALLY DON'T KNOW YOU, Arthur Pendragon! You're really intolerable to force the others to do something to fulfill your own fantasy!"Merlin was really annoyed with that Arthur seemed to be deaf, who didn't listen to him.  
"Merlin, that's not my own fantasy.That's the memory that you've lost..."Arthur murmured with soft and low voice, which showed his disappointment and sadness.He really wanted to cry, but his majesty didn't allow him to do so, especially in front of his servant, though he had lost the memory.  
Then, he took a deep breath,"Sorry, that's my mistake.Because you're really too similar to my old friend."Although he was reluctant to admit the fact that Merlin had lost the memory, he had to stop trying to recall his memory.At least, he still had a chance to become Merlin's friend if he didn't give Merlin a bad impression.  
"Let me apologize for my rudeness.I am Arthur Pendragon.Nice to meet you, Merlin."  
When Merlin saw Arthur's bitter smile, he felt that his heart became bitter too.He couldn't explain that, but there was a crazy thought appeared in this moment-maybe they used to be the most important friends of each other, so important that there was a bond between their hearts.  
"Merlin."Merlin couldn't explain why he couldn't ignore the strange boy and walk away.  
"Maybe we can be friends."Love was like a magic, which never faded by time.  
Merlin slightly nodded.  
"Have you heard of the story between King Arthur and Merlin?"  
The question lit up Merlin's eyes, he nodded,"I love it, but my classmates have always laughed at me that I am still reading the story for 3-year-old kids."  
"They shouldn't do this.The Legend of King Arthur is a good story."  
"I've never thought that you have good taste.It is the best story I've read!"  
"The relationship between me and the friend is similar to the relationship between Arthur and Merlin in the story."  
"So, he is important to you?"Merlin was curious that if there was such a deep and sincere relationship between two people.He had never got a good friend.  
"Very."  
"How..."When Merlin wanted to ask more about Arthur's friendship, Mordred's voice interrupted him,"Merlin! What are you doing here?Your class teacher told me that you didn't attend the lessons after recess."Mordred's blue eyes were full of anger, as if there were flames burning.  
"Erm..."  
"By the way, who's the guy next to you? Is that Arthur? The one who takes you here?" Mordred frowned.  
"How do you know it?"Merlin was startled.  
"The girl called Gwen, told me that."  
Arthur couldn't say anything to Mordred.Mordred reminds him the bad memories.'Would Mordred hurt us again? Should I do something to protect Merlin from him? He seems to be untrustworthy. What if he is going to take revenge to us, even after the reincarnation...'Arthur couldn't imagine losing Merlin again.  
"Erm,this is Arthur Pendragon."Merlin introduced them to each other,"Mordred, my brother."But he didn't know that Arthur and Mordred had started their fight with eyes.  
"We should go now, Emrys. There is no time for us to waste for him."Mordred took Merlin away and left Arthur in the garden.  
'Emrys is mine.No matter now or in the future, he can be ONLY MINE.Remember this, king Arthur.'Mordred left the cold voice in Arthur's mind as he left.  
"Good,very good.Damn Mordred!"Arthur snorted.  
However,none of them knew that the wheel of destiny started to spin since Merlin had met Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmare (Part 1)

Chapter 3: Nightmare -- The most dreadful nightmare is not the dream, but reality, that you can never escape from

Part 1

"You're like two sides of the same coin." That's how the dragon answered the boy's questions. Then, the boy who were wearing sackcloth ran away with his torch.  
When Merlin chased the boy with red triangle scarf, he went into a forest. He saw that the boy's eyes had turned into golden.He was reading the spells and knocking out his enemies. He was so powerful in front of the enemies, but so gentle and caring in front of his king.  
"It's too late...I can't ...just...just hold me...there's something I want to say."The king said as the boy was embracing him gently. So gently like the boy was holding a ceramic doll in his lap. Without any reason, the king just knew that he could be relaxed and safe when the young servant was close to him.   
"You 're not going to say goodbye."The boy panted.  
"No...no..."the king shook his head slightly, "I know that."  
They stared deeply at each other and talked a few more sentence, but Merlin couldn't focus on them. He felt great pain inside his heart, like being stung by thousands of pins. Also, he felt that scene was familiar.  
When he recovered from the pain, he saw that the king was gently pushing the young boy's head down, as if he wanted to use his last strength to kiss the boy. However, before kissing the boy, his heart had stopped beating.  
"Ar-thur! No! Ar-thur-Ah!"The boy shouted hopelessly with all the strength he had, still holding the king in his hands...

Merlin opened his eyes and he founded that he was sweaty. He was breathing heavily on the bed. Although he tried hard to recall his memory of the dream, he just couldn't. Nothing inside his mind, there was only headache, he felt as painful as his head was going to explode.  
"Are you ok, Emrys? I could feel that you're so painful. What's happened? "Mordred's voice was speaking in his mind.  
"Not really. I had an odd dream. But when I try to recall the memory of it, my head is so painful."  
Then, Mordred gave Merlin a cup of warm honey milk."It can help you sleep well, no matter what kind of nightmare you had."  
"Thanks a lot. It's my best luck to have you, bro."Merlin said,"I feel much better now."  
After washing the mug, Mordred came back into Merlin's room. He climbed up Merlin"s bed and hugged Merlin gently,"Maybe you'll have a nice dream with me, Emrys."He whispered at Merlin's ear. Merlin flushed and turned his face to the pillow. Therefore,he didn't see that Mordred's eyes turned into golden. He frown as he was muttering something.

"Mordred,"Merlin yawned, "you're so amazing. I had a nice dream. Would you mind to sleep with me every night? "He asked with husky voice, looking at Mordred with his watery eyes.  
Mordred swallowed and straddled onto Merlin, "Sure, "he kissed Merlin's forehead, "remember that I've always loved you."  
Merlin blushed and hugged Mordred, "Of course. You're my only brother."  
Mordred's eyes darkened, "I want more."he murmured.  
"Have you just said something?"  
"No."he smiled sweetly."By the way, we should enjoy the holiday. Shall we go and have a walk to familiarize the new environment? "he suggested.  
"Good idea. Yesterday, I saw that there was an ice-cream shop opposite to our school. shall we try it? "Merlin's eyes were so bright, as if thousands of stars had fallen through it.  
"Of course."Mordred played with his dark hair.  
After brushing their teeth, changing the clothes, having the brunch, they went to the ice-cream shop.  
Camelot was a peaceful and simple town. It was very different from the city that Merlin and Mordred had used to live, Daobeth. Everyone in Daobeth was so arrogant that the people looked down on the others, Their lives were luxurious with diamond rings on their fingers, fresh abalones and lobsters as snack food. You could have an enjoyable material life there, but not spiritual life. There weren't many trees, but a lot of huge and tall commercial buildings and houses as grand as castles. Zit was hard to breath when you were living under their shades. To Merlin, Camelot was a more lovely town with warm wooden houses and green trees on both sides of t he street. He wished he could forget all the things about Daobeth and start a new life in Camelot, and he was trying hard to.  
"Seriously, you're so amazing, Mordred. You can cook, fight, even remember the road we've walked for only TWICE! Trust me, you'll be popular at school and get a girlfriend as soon. When they get along with you and know you, they'll know what a good man you're."Merlin complimented Mordred genuinely.  
Mordred walked slightly faster in front of Merlin to ensure that Merlin couldn't see his face. Actually, he blushed. He had waited for such a sweet life so long, so long that he couldn't bear to lose it. He waited for his Emrys' trust and compliment over thousand years and it was worthy to do it. He had fallen in love with Emrys, he did everything for Emrys even Emrys hurt him hard and pushed him away. The reason making Emrys so 'bad' was Arthur, so Mordred would make sure that Emrys couldn't be able to regconise him again. He would also avoid Emrys from being approached by Arthur so that the tragedy of many years ago wouldn't happen again.  
When Mordred's thought went back to the reality, he found that they were standing in front of the shop.

TBC

*This chapter is a bit long and I need more time to finish it. At the same time, I want everyone who loves the story can catch up with the latest plots. Therefore, I would like to upload a part of it first, and that's why I divide it into two parts. The second reason that I do so is because recently there is conflict happening in Hong Kong which is caused by the extradition law. As a teen, I am quite disappointed with the government's way of dealing with the protesters and it is ruining Hong Kong's core value. I am blue in these days and I can't write well...


	4. Chapter 3:Nightmare (Part 2)

" Let's get into it." Merlin opened the oaken door and its wind chimes rang, welcoming the new customers.  
" Wel...welcome." A young lady stuttered when she saw Merlin was getting in. Her hazy eyes widen. The shadows of merlin were filled with surprise. But the surprise was replaced by disappointment quickly.  
" Let's take a seat." She gave him a menu. When she saw Mordred came in behind Merlin, her hands shook slightly, too slightly to be discovered by Merlin.  
Merlin blushed. He had never met a stunning lady like her, her watery eyes and wavy bronze hair captured Merlin's eyes. He knew that he should say 'Thanks',but he was speechless at that moment. At the same time, Mordred glared at the lady coldly. When he saw a Triskelion tattoo on her hand, he narrowed his eyes. 

"...Mordred! Mordred!" Merlin called Mordred again and again, until Mordred looked at him.  
" I've decide to have a mango ice-cream. How about you?"  
" Same as you." He leaned onto Merlin's shoulder and whispered by his ear.

After ordering the ice-cream, a voice suddenly appeared in Mordred's mind," The druids are in trouble." The voice was filled with anxiety. Then, he glanced at the lady and he found that the lady was staring at him. He was sure that she was a druid.  
" What is it? " He asked.  
" Dark magic. To defeat the dark warlocks, we need Emrys. Only Emrys, such a powerful sorcerer can help us." She glimpsed at Merlin as she talked in Mordred's mind.  
" No way. He has lost his memories and magic. He definitely cannot deal with those cruel dark magic users."  
" What makes you think you can fool me? You've done something to Emrys, don't you? I can smell it." She frowned as she was making ice-cream balls,"Come on! We have no time to waste! "  
" He has done too much. Too much for Arthur and the people. You people have been always calling him to do this and that. I can only protect him from these nasty things in this way."  
" I've never thought you're such a selfish coward! We are druids and we should care our people's safety instead of protecting Emrys. He is strong enough to protect himself." She smirked as she was coming to them with two cups of ice-cream.  
" To me, nothing is more important than Emrys' happiness and safety."  
" Or just your romance and desire? " She twitted his dishonesty.

Since Merlin was too focus on the coming ice-cream, he didn't notice the change in atmosphere. When he got the ice-cream, he smiled to the lady. The lady was so happy that the great Emrys was so nice to her. She wished she could see him show his talent one day.  
" I haven't eaten an ice-cream for a long time. I can remember clearly that you gave me an ice-cream on the day that you and Morgana adopted me." Merlin talked to Mordred after having a bite of the ice-cream," It's really delicious!"  
" From that day on, I've taken care of you and fed you for many years. It's hard to believe that you need a younger brother to do so many things." Mordred chuckled," By the way, I miss Morgana so much."  
" Me too. I wish she can stay with us here." Merlin sighed.

Mordred didn't continue the conversation because the voice of the lady appeared in his mind again," I have to say, you should stop having dirty thoughts on Emrys. A great warlock like him will never love you. Plus, everyone knows that his heart belongs to..."  
" Shut up! " Mordred interrupted her. His eyes turned into golden.  
The lady widen her eyes. She found that she lost the ability of telepathy. Her face reddened but she didn't speak anymore.  
Then, Mordred and Merlin ate their ice-cream in silence. Instead of sweet, Mordred could only taste bitter.

After enjoying the ice-cream, they went home on foot. When they arrived at home, Mordred found that there was a letter in the letter box, which was sent to him.  
" Emrys, I'm quite tired and I need to take a nap." Mordred took the letter secretly into his room.  
" Have a nice dream." Merlin replied.

When Mordred got into his room, he unwrapped and unfolded the letter immediately.It was written:

 

Dear Mordred,

I' ll be back as soon as possible. There is a big trouble to not only the druids, but also Merlin. Before my return, please protect him well. It is better to cure his amnesia quicker, we have no time to waste. We need his memory and power. Things are getting more complicated that I can't explain in letter.

Love,  
Morgana

 

Mordred's eyes darkened. No matter who it is, he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Emrys and take away him. NEVER!  
'Emrys' amnesia would never be cured.' His eyes turned into golden again as he thought.


End file.
